On Her Own
by Ashwinder
Summary: *Now Complete* A prequel of sorts to From Across the Great Divide. It is recommended that you read at least through chapter 8 of that fic first. In Ginny's seventh year, she makes a surprising discovery that affects several relationships.
1. Chapter One: Ginny's Protector

A/N: This is sort of a prequel to my "From Across the Great Divide" world, and would probably make more sense if you've read at least through chapter 7 (I think) of that fic

A/N: This is sort of a prequel to my "From Across the Great Divide" world, which has grown into its own fic. (ARGH! It was only supposed to be a cookie!) It would probably make more sense if you've read at least through chapter 8 of that fic. It's based on a plot bunny inspired by our Patronus discussion on the Gryffindor Tower message board. More specifically, it was a request by Caitlyin MC. This won't be terribly fluffy, I don't think. So, to set the scene, it's Ginny's seventh year at Hogwarts, Voldemort was defeated at the end of the previous school year, several familiar Hogwarts teachers are dead, and Harry has withdrawn from the wizarding world.

Disclaimer: the standard disclaimer applies… None of the characters you recognise are mine. Ginny, Harry, etc. belong to J. K. Rowling. Ian Breakstone, however, is mine, and so is Simone Howard; Professor McCallum will be readily identifiable to the denizens of Gryffindor Tower; Professor Honeydew belongs to Jim Henson.

****

Chapter One: Ginny's Protector

"Expecto Patronum!"

Ginny's seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts class repeated the incantation together.

"Very good," said Professor McCallum. "That was the easy part. The difficult part of the Patronus Charm is concentrating on one single, happy memory for it to work properly. I would like you all to take a moment now and think of such a memory."

Ginny cast about in her mind. Lately, she hadn't had much to be happy about. She'd spent the recent Easter holiday at the Burrow and things had not gone as expected. She'd been fairly ordered home when her mother found out about her boyfriend, Ian Breakstone. The problem wasn't that she had a boyfriend; the problem was that he was a Slytherin. Ginny knew just how her mother had found out about Ian…

The week before the Easter holiday, her brother, Charlie, had caught them snogging in an empty classroom. Charlie had joined Hogwarts staff that same year as Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Ginny had wanted to keep her relationship with Ian a secret and had succeeded up until Charlie had found them. The strangest part of the whole episode was the fact that Charlie himself hadn't been alone. He had been in the company of Professor McCallum, and if Ginny didn't know better, they had been looking for an empty classroom themselves. In any case, she was sure that Charlie had sent an owl to her mother straight away. 

And so Ginny had spent the holiday at home, rowing with her mother over her choice of boyfriends, rather than at school as she had planned. She had never rowed with her mother before, never on this scale, and the thought that her mother still expected to run her life at age eighteen still rankled. 

"Miss Weasley!" Professor McCallum's reprimand brought Ginny out of her reverie. "Kindly pay attention to me and not to your daydreams. One may be more fun than the other, but class work is essential for exams. You have your N.E.W.T.s coming up."

"Yes, Professor," she answered, blushing. She realised the rest of the class was looking at her expectantly, but she had no idea what she was supposed to be doing. She was inwardly thankful that professor McCallum had gone easy on her in front of the class. She knew the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher could tease scathingly when she saw fit. On the other hand, Ginny reckoned she knew a thing or two about Professor McCallum that could possibly get her teacher into trouble. Perhaps this was the reason behind the leniency. She looked desperately at Professor McCallum, who gave Ginny one of her famous withering looks that was guaranteed to crumple a student at sixty paces. "The Patronus Charm, Miss Weasley," the teacher prompted.

"Oh yes." Ginny began to panic a bit. A happy memory… Anything to do with Ian was out, as any thoughts of him were now tainted by her row with her mother. She settled on the end of fifth year, when she'd taken twelve O.W.L.s. She concentrated and cried, "Expecto Patronum!"

A thin silvery mist emanated from her wand tip but swiftly dissipated. 

"Excellent, Miss Weasley!" praised Professor McCallum. "Did you see, class? Miss Weasley has the idea. Try again, perhaps using a different memory."

A different memory? Ginny cast about once more and her thought settled on the end of the war, on Voldemort's final defeat. Everyone had been euphoric then. She concentrated on the feeling of joy she had experienced, joy in knowing it was all finally over and that her family had escaped unscathed. "Expecto Patronum!" Her voice was commanding.

To her amazement, and that of the rest of the class, the silvery mist shot out of her wand this time and rapidly took shape. Ginny was suddenly curious. What form would her Patronus take? Professor McCallum had told the class at the beginning of the lesson that each person had a unique Patronus. She watched as the mist formed itself into a human figure. "No," she thought, "this can't be happening." She recognised the messy dark hair and the round glasses; even the lightning-shaped scar was visible. Her Patronus was Harry Potter.

Ginny knew her face must be almost purple. She heard one of the other girls giggle. Of course, everyone in her class knew she'd had a crush on Harry, but she'd got over that. She still admired his bravery, of course, everyone in the wizarding world did, but she was with Ian now. Damn! she thought. Ian was sure to find out about this. Some of the other girls in her class were inveterate gossips. Ginny knew they'd make sure this got around the school. And when Simone found out…

Harry's ghostly form still stood in front of her. There was no Dementor for him to chase back, no Lethifold for him to hold off, so he simply stood there, staring, his face rather surprised. The moment seemed to stretch out forever. Finally, he nodded to her in acknowledgement and disappeared.

"Brilliant, Miss Weasley!" cried Professor McCallum. "Take twenty points for Gryffindor!"

The bell rang signalling the end of class. Ginny, in her haste to get out of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, pushed roughly past Colin Creevey, sending him sprawling. But she didn't stop to see if he was all right. She had to get away and think. Having Harry Potter as her own, unique Patronus was almost too surreal to contemplate. She needed to work out what this meant.

She hurried down the marble staircase and out into the grounds. She was thankful it was the end of the day. She knew she wouldn't have been able to face another class, not even History of Magic. Ginny headed down the sloping lawn toward the lake and sat down under a tree to think, but she hadn't been there long when a voice broke in on her confused thoughts.

"Ginny!" It was Ian. He must have seen her in the Entrance Hall and followed her. He had no reason not to now, Ginny reflected. Since her family now knew about them, there was no longer any point in keeping their relationship secret. She had told him as much when she'd returned to school.

Ginny forced herself to smile back at him, before sliding over a bit to give him room to sit down beside her. "Why were you in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Oh, no particular reason," she lied. "I was just tired of being cooped up in class all day. And it's such a nice day…" Ginny cringed. That was lame, she thought. The day was overcast and blustery.

But Ian just laughed. "Yeah, nice day," he said with a hint of sarcasm. Ginny shivered, and Ian put his arm around her. Her first reaction was to stiffen, and she had to force herself to relax. She really wanted to be alone at the moment, but she didn't want to tell Ian this, or the reason why. So she sat there and allowed him to play with her hair and kiss her, but her heart wasn't in it, and she knew it.

At the very least, she thought, she should try to refrain from thinking about Harry, so she reflected back on Ian instead. For six years she had been in certain classes with him, first Potions, then flying lessons, and later Care of Magical Creatures. It seemed a Hogwarts tradition that Gryffindors and Slytherins always had these classes together. But for these six years, she'd taken very little notice of Ian. He was always so quiet. He didn't seem to fit in at all with his House-mates, who tended to be obnoxious. 

Then, at the beginning of the fall term, they'd got a new Potions master with some novel ideas. Professor Honeydew had the idea that to promote better relations between the two rival Houses, he would pair his students up, one Gryffindor and one Slytherin, for their Potions work. Ginny had felt a great deal of trepidation that first class. She had been sure she'd be partnered with Simone Howard, a malicious, heavy-set girl, who took a great deal of pleasure in tormenting Ginny. But she had been fortunate to be put with Ian, who, it turned out, was quite nice to her on top of being very talented at Potions. He was also quite nice-looking, she'd thought, with his dark hair, grey eyes and easy smile. Before she'd got to know him better, she'd often wondered if the Sorting Hat hadn't made a mistake in Ian's case. She would have expected someone with his personality to have been in Ravenclaw, but now she knew him to be quite ambitious. His ambition manifested itself in the desire to achieve top marks so that he could get a good position at the Ministry once he'd finished his studies.

"Hello?" Suddenly Ian's voice broke in on her thoughts. He was waving a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Ginny!" He sounded rather annoyed. When she snapped to attention, he added, "you were a million miles away there… What's got into you today?"

Before she could reply a new voice interrupted them both. "What have we here? A little trouble in paradise?" It was Simone, and she had a smirk on her porcine features that Ginny knew did not bode well. "I've just heard something quite interesting about your girlfriend, Ian, but perhaps you already know."

"Bugger off, Simone!" Ginny shot back. She'd had certain suspicions about Simone for a while now, suspicions that Simone had known about her and Ian before that knowledge was public, suspicions that Simone was trying to break them up, suspicions that Simone wanted Ian for herself… "As if he would ever!" Ginny thought.

"Oh, sure, I'll be off…" Simone replied in a nasty tone. "I'd just be careful if I were you, Ian. From what I hear, Ginny has quite a taste for dark-haired wizards. Don't you ever get them confused, dear?" she added, looking at Ginny, before flouncing off. 

Ginny was on her feet with her wand out, when she felt Ian put a restraining hand on her wrist and draw her back down to sit beside him. "She isn't worth it, Ginny," he told her.

"Honestly, I have no idea what she was on about…"

"I dunno, I think she may have a point. You _were_ a million miles away just now."

"Oh, well, thank you so much!" Ginny sprang to her feet once more. "You want to believe your House's biggest gossip over me! Just leave me alone!" Ginny began to run, ignoring Ian shouting after her. She didn't even pay much attention to where she was going. She knew it was stupid, that Ian would find out eventually, but for the moment she needed to get away. How could she tell him about having Harry as her Patronus, her protector, when she wasn't even sure how she felt about it herself? And now, of course, he was going to hear about it from people who would cast the situation in the worst possible light.

Before she knew it, she had crossed the open ground between the lake and the Forbidden Forest. She slowed her pace and ventured a short distance into the trees. She knew better than to go too far in, but at least here, she didn't feel so exposed. She sat down on a rock to think. The first emotion to hit her was complete mortification. She knew what this looked like; it looked as if she still had a crush on Harry. Maybe some would even go so far as to say she was in love with him, but that was ridiculous. She'd got over that crush years ago.

She wondered if there was another way to interpret things. Did it mean Harry loved her? She had no idea how one came by one's Patronus. Professor McCallum hadn't touched on this at all, and Ginny didn't really want to ask her about it. Not after the shock of today's lesson. Anyway, it didn't matter, she told herself. Harry was gone. No one knew where he'd gone after the war, not even Ron and Hermione. He could be dead for all she knew. She felt her eyes sting with tears at this thought, and angrily brushed them aside. This train of thought was doing her no good at all. She had to decide how this would affect her and Ian.

She finally resolved that she wouldn't let it affect their relationship. It wasn't her fault, after all. She had made no conscious choice of her Patronus; it had just happened. She knew she wasn't in love with Ian, but she felt in her heart she could come to love him, if she tried hard enough. She would try and make this work, she needed to. She angrily pushed back the niggling thought of her mother's reaction to Ian. Her mother didn't know Ian! How dare she judge him based on his House? She would continue to see Ian no matter what anyone else had to say about it, and that was all there was to it. With that thought in mind, she stood, held her head up, and walked slowly back to Gryffindor Tower.

**

Ginny dragged her feet going her Potions lesson the next day. This was the first time since Snape's tenure as Potions Master that she dreaded this particular class. It had been bad enough having to confront speculative looks from her fellow Gryffindors in the Common Room, and then there had been the rest of the school to face at supper. She had tried to ignore the Slytherin table altogether, but she had seen Simone's gloating expression from the corner of her eye. Ian, she'd noted, hadn't glanced in her direction at all. 

She hesitated at the entrance to the dungeons, but she knew there was nothing for it. She couldn't afford to miss class with the N.E.W.T.s coming up, and she knew that if she did so, she would look as if she had something to hide. And she didn't, not really. The situation was embarrassing more than anything. She took a deep breath and walked into the Potions classroom, slipping to her place beside Ian, just as Professor Honeydew started class. 

"Where did you run off to yesterday?" Ian asked her in a whisper, they began preparing ingredients for a complicated will-strengthening elixir. His voice had a certain edge to it. 

"Look, Ian," Ginny whispered back. "I'm sure you heard all about what happened to me in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I'm sure there were people in your House who took a great deal of delight in telling you all about it." She glanced over pointedly at Simone, who was at a table not too far from theirs. It looked to Ginny as if Simone were straining her ears mightily in their direction. "I had to get away and think, all right?" Ginny continued. "That Patronus was just as big of a shock to me as it was to everyone else."

"Yeah, but…" Ian stopped stirring their cauldron for a moment to look her in the eye.

"But what? How was I to know that was going to happen? How was I to know I could even produce a Patronus?" Ginny paused here, as she realised her voice was beginning to attract attention. She began slicing ginger roots for their potion. "Has anyone in your House been able to produce a Patronus?" she asked in a lower tone.

"Well, no," Ian was forced to admit.

"None of the other Gryffindors were able to, either. So how am I to blame for this?"

"You're not, I suppose, but still…" His voice trailed off, as he added lacewings to the brew.

"I was embarrassed by it. Who wouldn't be? I had to figure out what it meant."

"And did you?" There was a small plop, as he added some sliced dragon's liver.

"No." Ginny put the sliced ginger into their cauldron and stirred. "I think I need to ask Professor McCallum about it. But I don't see why we should let this affect us. I didn't ask for this to happen."

"No, I don't suppose you did." He didn't sound very convinced to Ginny, but she didn't feel like arguing about it. 

They passed the remainder of the Potions lesson exchanging as few words as possible. When the bell rang at the end of class, Ginny gathered her things together quickly, and tried to hurry off, but Ian put a hand out to stop her. "Where are you off to now?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "To see Professor McCallum," she hissed.

"Can I come with you?"

Ginny sighed. She didn't like doing this to him, but she wanted to talk to the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher alone. "I'd really rather you didn't, thanks." And before he could say anything else, she walked out of the Potions dungeon.

Ginny strode purposefully up the marble staircase, hoping no one else would stop her. She had spent the past twenty-four hours now trying to avoid talking to anyone, and she had, for the most part, succeeded. Her friends had seemed to understand and had left her alone since the previous day. 

She climbed to the second floor and went on down the corridor until she stood outside Professor McCallum's office. Here, she hesitated, for the door was slightly ajar, and it certainly seemed as if the good professor was already occupied. Ginny could hear low voices inside, voices she recognised, and she was sure they weren't discussing professional matters. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a seductive-sounding laugh, followed by a drawn-out silence. 

With an impish giggle, Ginny knocked at the door, causing it to swing open to reveal Professor McCallum engaged in a particularly passionate snog with her brother Charlie. He had seemingly just pulled out the pencil which Professor McCallum used to secure her hair, causing her strawberry blonde tresses to cascade down her back. The couple broke apart, and a furious blush stained Professor McCallum's cheeks. Charlie, on the other hand, looked completely unrepentant. "We'll continue this, erm, discussion another time, Imogen. Perhaps after supper?" With a rakish wink, Charlie left the office.

"Well, yes, erm, yes," stammered Professor McCallum. Then she cleared her throat. "What can I do for you, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny had to bite back a smile at her teacher's obvious discomfiture. "I wanted to ask you some questions about what happened in class yesterday."

"Oh, yes, of course," said her teacher, her tone becoming crisp and professional. "An impressive display of the Patronus. Many witches and wizards have a great deal of difficulty with that particular charm. I only teach it on the off chance one of my students is capable of it. You can get extra points on your Defence Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. if you can produce a Patronus. You should do very well, indeed, Miss Weasley, as long as you continue to pay attention in class." At that Professor McCallum fixed her with a rather pointed stare.

"That's a bit rich," Ginny thought, "considering what I just caught her at." Aloud Ginny said, "Yes, well, I wanted to ask you about that. Just how does one come by one's Patronus? Why would I have that particular Patronus?" At this point, Ginny was loath to mention Harry by name.

"Now, the answer to that is not known for certain. My personal belief is that one's Patronus is a symbol of what one considers protection."

Ginny felt herself begin to blush. She did not much care for this answer. "Are you saying I chose my Patronus myself?"

"Oh, no, not consciously, in any case. But somewhere in your mind, you must equate Mr. Potter with protection."

Ginny definitely did not like the implications of this explanation. She tried to think of a possible justification that would make the situation seem less personal. "Considering what happened a year ago, I would think a great many witches and wizards equate Harry Potter with protection."

"Perhaps, but human Patroni are rare. Most of the time they take the form of an animal or an object."

"What's your Patronus, then?"

"Oh, it's a dragon. A Hebridean Black…"  


Ginny had to bite back a smile at that. She wondered if Professor McCallum realised the implications of her Patronus being a dragon in light of her relationship with Charlie. While the humour of the situation was somewhat comforting to Ginny, she was still left with the problem having a rare human Patronus. "So what does it mean, then, if I have Harry Potter for a Patronus?" She sincerely hoped the answer to this would not prove to be overly embarrassing.

"I think it must mean you and Mr. Potter share some sort of bond. I think only you can truly answer that question, Miss Weasley."

Great! Ginny thought, just great! She rose to leave. "Okay, then, thank you for your help." 

She left the office but did not go straight back to Gryffindor Tower. Instead, she went to an alcove hidden behind a tapestry on the fourth floor. It was a good place to stop and reflect, away from prying eyes. Thinking about her Patronus inevitably reminded her of her second year when she'd come face to face with a Dementor on the Hogwarts Express. She shuddered as she remembered the sudden darkness that had fallen over the compartment and the deathly cold that had passed through her. Then the nightmarish scene from the Chamber of Secrets had replayed itself in her mind, and she had once more seen a demonically laughing Tom Riddle emerge from the diary…

That was it, then. Her bond with Harry had been forged deep beneath Hogwarts dungeons. She remembered now a conversation she'd had with Professor Dumbledore in the hospital wing afterwards. He'd explained to her that when one wizard saved another's life, they created a bond between them. Harry, it seemed, had unknowingly, at the age of twelve, made himself her protector for life. 

The idea shook her to the core. She thought again bitterly that he was gone, and so it didn't really matter in the end. There was very little chance he would ever find out about this, and that was just as well. She would be utterly mortified if he ever did.

So that left her with the problem of what to do about Ian. She wasn't sure how much he knew about the Chamber of Secrets. Officially, the matter had been kept quiet, although rumours were almost certain to have circulated. Ginny didn't know if she could or even should try to explain this episode in her life. No, she decided, it would be best to convince him this was all a strange coincidence that had no bearing on their relationship. It wasn't as if she was planning on going off to confront Dementors any time soon. There was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, she reflected. She would have a chance to make this up to him then.


	2. Chapter Two: Hogsmeade Weekend

Chapter Two: ****

Chapter Two: Hogsmeade Weekend

In the end, Ginny decided to tell Ian about what had happened her first year. He'd insisted on knowing what Professor McCallum had said, and Ginny felt guilty about deceiving him. So she'd had to tell him how Harry had saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets. Ian was shocked when he heard her recount the entire episode. It wasn't something Ginny had ever talked about to anyone, and having to tell the story was difficult, but in the end she got it all out in the open. "After it was all over," she concluded, "Professor Dumbledore came and talked to me in the hospital wing, and he told me that when one wizard saves another's life, a bond is created between them. According to what Professor McCallum said, that would be enough to explain the Patronus. It isn't anything I ever consciously chose."

Ian could only gape at her for a moment. Finally he said, "Wow! I never knew any of that about you. You were possessed…" He almost sounded almost impressed.

Ginny cut him off. "Ian, please!" she said in an irritated tone. "It's not anything I like to talk about. I've never really talked about it to anyone outside my family. I never even discussed it with Harry. I had nightmares for months…"

"I'm sorry." He put a hand on her shoulder to placate her. "I'm sure it must have been horrible."

"It was. Now, can we please talk about something else? I'd like to put this all behind me."

But that was easier said than done. From that day on, Ginny noticed a change in the way Ian behaved around her. He became more attentive to her, it seemed, but there was something about his attention that grated at her. A voice inside her told her he was trying to compete with someone who wasn't even there. Someone, who, even if he was there, wouldn't have taken any notice of her and Ian, she told herself. He'd never taken any notice…

The Hogsmeade weekend looked as if wasn't going to turn out as planned, either. On the Friday before, she'd received an owl from her parents: they were Apparating to Hogsmeade the following afternoon to meet her boyfriend. "Damn Charlie, and his meddling!" she said to herself. Now, instead of spending some time alone with Ian and trying to take their minds off recent events, she'd have to run a gauntlet of questions with him.

Ginny sighed and looked at her watch. It was time to meet Ian in the Entrance Hall. They still had some time before they had to meet her parents in the Three Broomsticks, and Ian didn't even know about the change in plans yet. She hadn't had a chance to tell him earlier. 

She went down the marble staircase to where Ian was waiting for her amid the crowd of other students. "Hello," she said in an over-bright voice.

Ian took her hand and kissed her cheek. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Simone giving her a dark look. "Where are we off to first?" Ian asked her.

Ginny bit her lip. "I want to go by my cottage."

"Of course," he replied, pursing his lips, "I should have guessed. Why do you always want to go by that place?"  


"I dunno… I just like it. Maybe we can sneak into the garden this time."

Ian brightened at this prospect. He obviously assumed they'd be sneaking into the garden for some time alone. "Well, let's be off then," he said, taking her hand, and heading for the door.

Ginny took a deep breath before breaking the rest of the news to him. "Anyway, we need to go to the cottage now, if we're going to go at all." Ian looked at her questioningly. "I had an owl from my parents last night. They want to meet you. They'll be at the Three Broomsticks for lunch."

"Oh," he said. Ginny couldn't tell if he was disappointed. 

They made their way along the crowded High Street, hand in hand, until they came to the outskirts of the village. Ginny sighed happily. She wasn't quite sure what drew her back to this place, but she'd returned to it every Hogsmeade weekend since she'd discovered it in her fourth year. It was only a house, she told herself, and a small one at that. But with its whitewashed walls, diamond-paned windows and thatched roof, she thought it lovely. One day she would live in a house like this, and surround it with flowers. The place looked empty at the moment. Looking around and seeing no one else about, Ginny turned to Ian and said, "Come on."

She led him along the garden wall towards the back of the house. At one spot, there was a large tree growing just outside the wall. Ginny jumped to grasp a low branch and scrambled up into the tree. From her vantage point, she could see that the garden had been neglected. This spring's new shoots were poking up through the dried stalks of the previous year. Everything looked overcrowded, and the bushes needed pruning. She was fairly sure now that the cottage was uninhabited. 

She turned back to Ian, who was still on the ground, and said, "I don't think anyone lives here. We can get over the wall from here." Ian had soon climbed up beside her. Then, Ginny eased her way out onto a branch that overhung the garden and leapt down. She landed rather hard, and staggered sideways. A second later, Ian had landed practically on top of her. They steadied themselves, and Ginny looked around. She could see that the flower beds had once been planned out and carefully tended. In her mind, she could see how it ought to look. She knew what she would do with it if it were hers…

A hand on her shoulder intruded on her thoughts. Ian was turning her to face him. She looked into his face to see his eyes gleaming down at her. She smiled back at him and let him draw her into a kiss.

Some time later, Ginny broke away from him. He was breathing shallowly, but she was strangely unaffected. She wondered for what seemed to be the hundredth time if there was something wrong with her. She knew from hearing her friends talk that she ought to be feeling more than this. Kissing Ian was pleasant enough, but it had never left her breathless, never made her weak-kneed, never made her feel any of the things her friend Pauline had described when she'd told Ginny about kissing Terry Boot last year. Ginny suddenly thought about seeing Professor McCallum with her brother the other day. Now that, she thought, was passion. She hoped one day she'd experience something like that, but so far it just hadn't happened.

Ian, on the other hand, looked as if he were ready for more. From the angle of the sun, Ginny could tell it was nearly noon. She looked at her watch. "We need to be at the Three Broomsticks soon. We should go." 

Ian gave her a look of disappointment and nodded to her. The branch they'd used to climb into the garden looked too high off the ground to jump up to, so they made their way towards the cottage, looking for a gate. There didn't seem to be one. 

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Ian.

Ginny thought a moment. "The house looks deserted. Perhaps we can go through." She tried the back door, but it was locked. She drew her wand and muttered, "Alohomora." The door opened into the kitchen. They both went in cautiously, but a quick look around showed that the place looked as if no one had lived there in some time. There were a few pieces of furniture but not enough to make the house habitable. A thick layer of dust covered the floor and shelves. The windows had no curtains and needed washed. The sight gave Ginny a wistful feeling. She'd thought such a lovely little cottage would be bright and airy with a fire in the grate and a vase full of fresh flowers on the kitchen table.

She felt Ian tug at her hand. "Let's get out of here," he said, and she agreed. There was something rather oppressive about this place on the inside, but perhaps it was merely neglect.

They stepped cautiously out the front door, lest someone see them, but there was no one in the road, and this house was isolated from the others in the village. Ginny turned around and put a simple Locking Charm on the front door. She felt a bit ridiculous for doing so, since they'd got in so easily, but something compelled her to lock the door, anyway. Then she took Ian's hand again and they headed back towards the village together.

The street became more and more crowded with black-robed students as they neared the Three Broomsticks. Both of them smiled and greeted various friends, as they pushed their way towards the pub. Most of the others were headed in the same direction, since it was now just after noon. Ginny wondered for a moment if they'd be able to get a table, but upon entering the pub she saw her parents were already there waiting at a table in the back. She steeled herself for what she was sure would be an unpleasant lunch, grasped Ian's hand more tightly, and led him towards them.

Ginny saw her mum and dad rise, as she and Ian approached the table. Both her parents had rather serious expressions on their faces, especially her mother. Ginny's heart sank further. She schooled her features into a smile and greeted her parents in as cheerful a tone as she could muster. "Hello, Mum, Dad. This is Ian. Ian, these are my parents."

She felt Ian drop her hand, then out of the corner of her eye, she saw him extend his hand towards her father. "Mr. Weasley," he said warmly, smiling and shaking her father's hand firmly. "So nice to meet you. Mrs. Weasley." He'd turned to her mother now, extending the same hand. "Lovely day, isn't it?" Ginny was surprised. Ian was normally so quiet. She somehow hadn't expected him to behave in this manner towards her parents. Upon reflection, she decided she really hadn't had any idea how Ian would react. She'd never seen him with any adults who weren't their teachers.

They all sat, and Ginny's mother asked her how lessons were coming along ("fine"), if she was studying hard for her N.E.W.T.s ("yes"), and if she was getting along having her brother for a teacher… The thought of Charlie made Ginny wonder if he had been invited to this gathering as well. She suddenly hoped so. It was his fault, after all, that she was forced to endure this, but if he were to turn up now, she just might be able to exact a little revenge.

Her mum's barrage of questions was interrupted by Madam Rosmerta, who had come to take their orders. When she had gone again, Molly started in on Ian: how were _his_ studies coming along, what was his favourite subject, what sort of job he was hoping to get once he'd left school… Ginny cringed. It was almost as if her mum had asked him about his prospects. But she had to give Ian credit. He was answering the questions with a surprising smoothness. Observing her mother, she could almost see the older woman visibly relax and begin to smile. When Ian mentioned getting a job with the Ministry upon finishing his studies, Ginny's father brightened.

"A job with the Ministry?" he said. "What department were you thinking of? I may be able to help you out there."

"I think I'm interested in the Department of International Magical Co-operation, now that there's more interest than ever in different countries working together to prevent the rise of any new Dark Magic supporters. I think there will be lots of opportunity for advancement in that department. But I'm willing to take whatever I can to start out."

"Well, now, you know Ginny's brother, Percy, works in that department. He would know if there is anything opening up there soon. Of course, it will depend on the results of your N.E.W.T.s."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. I'm studying as hard as I can."

Madam Rosmerta had arrived with their food. There was a pause in the conversation, as they were served. Ginny noticed now that both her parents were much more relaxed. She suddenly felt hungry. Perhaps this was going to go well after all.

As they began to dive into their plates of roast chicken, conversation turned to other subjects. Ginny did not participate much; she was too busy observing her parents. They seemed to her to be quite taken with Ian now. Ian was in the midst of describing the last school Quidditch match (Ravenclaw had beat Hufflepuff in a very close contest), when Charlie came up to their table at last.

Ginny noted he was very much alone. "Hello, Charlie," she said gleefully. "Are you joining us for lunch, or did you have other plans?"

Charlie seemed unfazed. "I was just dropping by to say 'hello'."

"Oh, then Mum and Dad aren't here to meet your girlfriend while they're at it?"

Molly looked interested in this bit of information. "Oh, Charlie, why haven't you mentioned anything?"

"I didn't think there was anything worth mentioning, Mum," Charlie replied.

"Oh," put in Ginny, an angelic look on her face. "So it's nothing serious, then? Because when I saw you and Professor McCallum the other day, it looked fairly serious to me."

Charlie shot her a dark look. "Can I have a word with you, Ginny?" he grated before their mother could make any further comment.

"Of course, Charlie," Ginny answered in an innocent tone. "You'll excuse us, won't you?" And she followed Charlie into a corner where they could speak more privately.

"What's the idea, Ginny, bringing that up in front of Mum?"

"I don't know, Charlie," she said, trying to sound off-hand. "It seemed that was as much her business as my seeing Ian."

"It's not the same at all. I'm an adult. I'm not answerable to Mum and Dad anymore.

"That's funny, Charlie, it seems to me I came of age last year. So how is it I'm still answerable?" Her annoyance was starting to come through in her tone now.

"It's different for you."

"Just how is it different?" It was becoming a struggle to keep her voice down, but she managed it. "Because I'm the youngest? Because I'm a _girl_?

"Look, it's just different, all right? Now that Ron is no longer in school, it's fallen to me to keep an eye on you…"

"_What?_ Are you telling me you took the teaching position here just so you could keep an eye on me?"

"Calm down, Ginny." People were starting to look over towards their corner. "No, that's not the reason I took this job, but as long as I'm here…"

"I'll thank you to mind your own business from here on out."

"Listen, when I took the job at Hogwarts, Mum asked me…"

"So _Mum_ put you up to spying on me? And you agreed?"

"I didn't like it, but when I saw you and that boy, I just thought she'd want to know…"

"Because I've got a boyfriend? Or because he's a Slytherin? Anyway, you know Ian from class. You know he's decent."

"Yes, and now that Mum and Dad have had a chance to meet him, they'll see that for themselves."

"You still had no right…"

"Am I interrupting something?" A new voice broke in on their argument. Ginny looked over to see Professor McCallum standing there.

"No, Imogen," Charlie answered her. "We were just having a discussion. Family matters. But we've finished now." 

"Well, good," replied Professor McCallum. "I thought we were meeting at the Hogshead for lunch."

"Quite right. Let's be off, then. I'm starved."

"Coward," thought Ginny, as she watched her brother leave arm in arm with her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She made her way back to her parents' table to find them both chatting amiably with Ian. They hadn't even noticed Charlie's disappearance with Professor McCallum.

"Charlie had to leave. He had a date," she announced to the table. But to her dismay, her mother paid very little attention to this piece of information.

"That's nice, dear," she replied absently. Then she turned back to Ian who was telling her about his family. Ginny noticed how much her mother had seemed to warm up to Ian in the time she'd been arguing with Charlie. They looked almost like old friends.

Ginny picked at her lunch, which had gone rather cold, her appetite gone. Her mum had asked Charlie to basically spy on her. It didn't matter that this meeting had turned out well; it was the principle of the thing. Ginny was eighteen years old now. She was no longer a child. And yet her mother still insisted on treating her like one. She reflected sullenly back on the past. Even when she was ten years old, her mother was still leading her around by the hand in public. She cringed with embarrassment at the thought. It was as if her mother had thought she could hold onto her youngest child as long as she could by continuing to treat her as such. And that time was now long past. Ginny had been chafing under her mother's over-protectiveness for a while without even realising it. But no more, she told herself. As soon as school was over, as soon as she had the results of her N.E.W.T.s, she was going to find herself a job and get out of the Burrow. Then she would show her mother that she was able to work life out for herself.


	3. Chapter Three: Endings

****

Chapter Three: Endings

Ginny stifled a yawn, as she read over her parchment one last time. She was a mere five minutes away from completing the most hellish week of her entire life, and she could not wait for it all to be over. That her final N.E.W.T. happened to be in History of Magic was not helping matters, nor was the stifling late-June heat. She was having difficulty staying awake to take the test. It would be a relief for it all to be over, so she could relax a while with the younger students. For first through to sixth year students, end of term exams had been over for almost a week now. For Ginny and her fellow seventh years, the past week had been an endurance test of exams, some written, and some practical, broken up only by bouts of last-minute studying. That the results of these particular exams could determine the outcome of much of the rest of her life only added to the pressure.

Professor Binns finally proclaimed time to be up, and a collective sigh of relief sounded throughout the Great Hall. Ginny turned in her parchment, collected her quills and ink, and went out into the grounds. Ian quickly caught her up, and she shot a questioning look at the bundle he had under his arm. The bundle turned out to be a blanket, which he spread out under a tree. Ginny sank gratefully down on it.

"So, it's all over with," Ian said, sounding very pleased with himself.

"Yes," Ginny agreed. "It feels wonderful to have nothing to think about for the next while." The sun beat down hotly on her, and her head swam.

"Nothing left but our Apparition test." Ian's voice sounded far away to her.

Ginny felt her eyes drifting closed. "Yes," she breathed before giving in to the temptation to sleep.

She awoke with a start when she felt a tug on her arm. She looked up to see Ian laughing down at her. From the angle of the sun, she could see she'd been asleep for at least two hours. "I'm sorry, Ian," she said, "I just couldn't manage to stay awake."

"I've just woken up, myself, actually," he answered with a smile.

"And I still feel as if I could sleep for a week."

"I think we're discovering why the N.E.W.T.s are nastily exhausting. Come on, we can at least make supper before we go back to sleep."

Supper actually sounded like a good idea to Ginny. She suddenly felt as if she hadn't had a proper meal in a long time. And that much was true. She'd been studying so hard over the past few months that some days she'd skipped meals. As her N.E.W.T.s had approached, she'd lost her appetite altogether. 

After dinner, Ginny could do no more than wish Ian a good night and trudge up to bed. She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She woke up the next morning too late for breakfast. It was the day of the leaving feast. The other students would get their exam results today, but she would have to wait another week to find out how well she'd done on her N.E.W.T.s. She remembered the old system, when seventh year students got their results at the same time as the rest of the school, but those days were past.

She'd got twelve O.W.L.s in her fifth year, but she didn't think she'd done as well this time. She could count on good results in Herbology; she was certain of that. She was also fairly confident of her Potions results. She had improved her standing in that class a great deal over the past year. Defense Against the Dark Arts was another matter. She was sure she'd done well enough, but in her heart, she knew she could have done better. She could have got extra points for producing a Patronus, but she had refused to do it. She'd had to put on a good show of trying in front of Professor McCallum, since she'd been able to do the charm in class, but she didn't allow herself to concentrate enough to be able to perform the spell. Her professor had given her a searching look, but said no more. Ginny assumed Professor McCallum had attributed her failure to exam nerves. Still, she hoped to have done well enough to get a decent position at the Ministry. With her family connections, it wouldn't be too hard to get something. 

And she wanted to get something, anything really, as soon as possible. Ever since the weekend in Hogsmeade, she'd been dreading returning home. Her mother's attitude towards her had been rankling, and she'd been receiving weekly owls that never once failed to mention what a lovely boy Ian was and that she should be sure to invite him to stay for part of the summer, so the family could get to know him better. But worst of all was the unsolicited advice. Her mother seemed to think that Ginny didn't know how to hang onto her boyfriend, now that she had him. 

The problem with that was, Ginny was no longer sure she wanted to hang onto him. Not that anything was wrong with him, not that she even disliked him. She just knew now that she'd never be in love with him. So far, though, she'd said nothing to anyone about these feelings. She'd only just recently admitted them to herself.

She got out of bed with a sigh. She took a quick shower, dressed and began packing her trunk for the last time. The other seventh year girls had obviously recovered from taking their N.E.W.T.s more rapidly than Ginny had, for the dormitory was deserted except for her. None of them seemed to have begun packing their things, and Ginny imagined the scene of last minute panic that was likely to take place later this afternoon. She was better off getting this over with now, so she'd be out of their way.

As she placed her books in the trunk one by one, she felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her. After tomorrow, she wouldn't be coming back here. When she'd first set foot in this room, almost seven years ago, everything had been so new and frightening to her. Now the room had a comfortable familiarity to it. This place seemed to belong to her now, more so than her own bedroom at home. She impatiently pushed this train of thought from her mind and finished packing.

After lunch, she pointedly avoided going back up to her dorm. Instead, she managed to slip out of the castle unnoticed, and soon found herself walking almost unconsciously towards Hogsmeade. This would likely be her last chance to have a look at "her" cottage. Ever since she'd learned it was unoccupied, she'd wondered about who owned it, but she'd felt foolish about making any sort of inquiries about it. It wasn't as if _she_ would ever live there. 

Ginny walked slowly through the village, enjoying the warm afternoon. The cottage, she saw on her arrival, looked much the same as it always had. From the front, the neglect was more difficult to notice. There wasn't much in the way of flower borders to be seen from the road. She sighed wistfully to herself as she thought of the condition the back garden must be in. She could well imagine overcrowded flower beds choked with weeds.

"Hello"

A man's voice startled Ginny. Turning around, she saw a tiny man in a violet top hat. He wasn't quite as small as Professor Flitwick, but he came close. He looked pleasant enough, so she returned his greeting with a slight smile.

"My name is Dedalus Diggle," said the small man. "And who might you be?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"You don't look old enough to be out of school, yet, my dear. But I'm terrible at judging ages. When you're as old as I am, everyone looks young."

Normally Ginny would have resented this man's remarks about her age, but there was something rather endearing about him that made her abandon any negative feelings towards him. Instead, she laughed.

"Actually, I've just finished my seventh year at Hogwarts. I'm leaving school for the last time tomorrow. I just wanted to come have a last look around…" She trailed off. She didn't want to have to explain about this house. She wasn't sure she understood her attachment to it herself.

Dedalus Diggle smiled. "It's a nice little place, isn't it?"

Ginny was shocked. How could he have known? "Yes, I suppose it is. I've always liked it. Pity no one lives here."

"This house used to belong to my sister. She kept it up very nicely until she passed on a few years ago. Then it fell to me to look after it. But I live away in Kent. Too far to come to look after it properly at my age. I've been looking for a tenant, but no one I've met so far seemed to do. I don't want to rent out the place to just anyone. I want someone who will appreciate it."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. This man was telling her the cottage, _her_ cottage, was for rent… if he approved of her. There was also the minor matter of her not having a job yet, but suddenly she felt she had something to look forward to. She only had to convince him she was the tenant he was looking for.

Diggle was looking at her with piercing blue eyes that seemed to see into her soul, but the idea was, oddly enough, not a disconcerting one. She felt she had nothing to hide. Returning his gaze steadily, she gathered her courage and replied, "if this were my house, I know just what I'd do with it." And she told him of all the plans she had daydreamed about during Herbology class. Her enthusiasm must have been apparent to Diggle, because he was soon smiling and nodding at her descriptions of the back garden as she envisioned it.

"Yes," he said, when she finally paused, "you're a girl after my sister's own heart. She loved this place and she loved to garden. She wasn't able to keep it up in the end, and it's not as nice as it used to be, but you're just the sort of tenant I was looking for. Someone who would restore it to its former glory."

Ginny swallowed. She had to be perfectly honest with him. "There's a bit of a problem. You see, I've just now finished school. I haven't even got my N.E.W.T. results yet. I don't know what sort of job I'll be able to get. And my family doesn't have much money…"

Diggle only smiled. "When you've found yourself a job, send me an owl. I doubt I'll find anyone better suited to live here in the mean time." He held out his hand and Ginny shook it, feeling strangely grown up all of a sudden. Then, Diggle gave her a final wave and Disapparated before her eyes. Ginny stood there a while longer, almost in a daze. Upon reflection, she realised that this had been an odd chance indeed, but she also felt elated. She'd never imagined she'd be able to actually call this cottage home, but if she could get a job as soon as possible, it looked as though she could do just that. 

**

Ginny and her friends had managed to find a compartment to themselves for their last journey on the Hogwarts Express, but at the moment, her friends had decided to make the rounds of the other compartments one last time. She would have gladly gone with them, but Ian had held her back. He thought they could make better use of some time alone together. Ginny would rather have avoided the situation if she could, but she couldn't think of a good excuse, and her friends had taken Ian's hints readily enough.

Once they were alone, Ian leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him away. "What's got into you?" he asked in a frustrated tone. "Who knows when we're going to get another chance to see each other this summer?"

Ginny had been dreading this. Since yesterday, she'd felt as if something was building up in her, something that she wouldn't be able to hold inside. This was hardly an ideal time, but then again, when would be an ideal time? No, it was best to get this over with. She took a deep breath and said, "That's just it, Ian. I don't think we should plan on seeing each other any more." 

Ian looked as if he'd been blind-sided. "What?"

"I think we should break up."

"Why?" She seemed to have reduced him to monosyllabic responses. 

"Well," she began. This was going to be difficult to explain. "I just don't see this relationship going anywhere. It was fine for the time we were in school together, but now we're about to go our separate ways. Start new lives as adults."

"But why does that mean we have to break up?"

"Because we've got enough other things to think about. I do, anyway. I want to get a job and leave home. If everything works out, I've got myself a place to stay. I'm ready to move on with my life."

Ian looked interested at this prospect. "You're moving out of your parents' and into your own place? But then…

Ginny cut him off. She could immediately see where his thoughts were heading. "I'm moving out so I can have my own life. I'm not ready to share that with anyone just now."

"Who says I have to move in with you?" he asked in a tone that was too suggestive to Ginny's mind. "I could just come and visit…"

"No! Don't you get it? I'm trying to break up with you, not ask you if you want to come over and shag me!" Ian definitely looked disappointed now. "Look, Ian, I'm sorry, but I'm not in love with you. I don't think I ever will be. It wouldn't be fair of me to let you think otherwise, would it?" He shook his head, but his facial expression was set and stubborn. "If I'm not completely mistaken, you're not in love with me, either, are you?"

"I dunno," he said sullenly. 

"So why drag this out? Neither of us will ever get anywhere with this. Listen, I don't hold anything against you. There's no reason we can't remain friends. I just can't keep pretending I have a romantic attachment to you, when there is none and never will be."

Ian looked away from her at this. After a moment, he looked back at her. His eyes were smouldering, but he didn't raise his voice when he finally spoke. "I suppose that's all there is to say then." And with that he got up and left the compartment, slamming the door behind him.

Ginny felt rather stunned, but at the same time, she felt oddly relieved. She knew it was for the best. In any case, she was not left alone to brood over the future for long, because her friend, Pauline, soon burst into the compartment, brimming with gossip.

"You'll never guess what I just heard!" she announced without preamble. "Jude got a failing mark on her Potions N.E.W.T. for cheating!" Jude was one of Simone's insufferable friends. Their gang of Slytherin girls had done their utmost to make life miserable for the Gryffindor girls in for the past seven years. 

"How do you know that, when we don't even get our results for a week?"

"Well, she was caught cheating, wasn't she? The obvious thing would be to fail her." Inwardly, Ginny felt a smug sense of satisfaction, but it must not have shown, for Pauline said, "what's the matter, Gin? I thought you'd be happy to hear about Jude."

"Oh, I am, Pauline. But I just broke up with Ian."

Pauline looked around, seeming to notice for the first time that Ian was no longer in the compartment. "Oh, Gin, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It's for the best, really."

"Your mum won't be too happy about it…"

Ginny's stomach turned over. Pauline had a point. Her mother adored Ian, now that she'd met him. "God, I'll be hearing about this for the rest of the summer," she moaned to Pauline. "I'm going to have to move out as soon as I can."

When the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into King's Cross Station, Ginny was dreading going back home more than ever. She gathered her things together as slowly as she could, trying to put off the inevitable. It hadn't occurred to her that Ian had left his trunk in her compartment until he came in to fetch it. They stared at each other uncomfortably for a moment, and then each took care of their own luggage and disembarked from the train together. 

Ginny's parents were waiting on the platform. Her mother hailed both her and Ian over. "Hello," she said brightly to both of them, giving Ginny a hug. "Did you have a good final term? Ian, dear," she continued, not pausing for an answer, "you'll have to come visit us soon. We'll be expecting an owl from you."

Ginny felt her face heat up. Ian, to his credit, smiled politely, and shook her mother's hand, while mumbling some appropriate reply. Then he moved off to meet up with his own family.

"Ginny," her mother admonished, "aren't you going to go over and say hello to his parents?"

"No, Mum," Ginny replied, "I'm not. I broke up with him on the train."

Her mother gaped at her for a moment. "What happened?"

"I don't think this is a good place to discuss it, Mum." They were, after all, in the middle of a crowded train station. 

Ginny noticed Simone's Slytherin gang sending speculative glances in her direction. Gossip, it seemed, had circulated in both directions. It didn't matter, Ginny told herself, she'd never have to see any of them again. She said a few final goodbyes to her school friends with promises to send regular owls, and then it was time for the journey to Ottery St. Catchpole. Passing through the barrier into the Muggle part of King's Cross, she thought that the trip home was going to be a long one, indeed.


	4. Chapter Four: Change

Chapter Four: Change

Ginny glumly made her way down to breakfast. A week had passed since the school term had ended, and she was expecting her N.E.W.T. results today. She was filled with a feeling of anticipation mixed with apprehension at the idea. Self doubt had begun creeping in almost as soon as she'd returned to the Burrow, and the feeling was only exacerbated by her deteriorating relationship with her mother. She'd tried to avoid arguing, she really had, but there had been times she just couldn't stop herself. She regretted some of the things she'd said in the heat of anger, but some stubborn part of her refused to apologise. Now she just wanted out, but her ticket out depended on her exam results.

She went into the kitchen, which was empty for the moment. A sudden nauseous sensation churning in her stomach made the idea of breakfast rather unappealing, so she busied herself making a pot of tea. That was all she could face right now. 

A noise behind her signalled Ron's entrance into the kitchen. As Ginny turned to say good morning, she saw him take a seat at the table and rub a hand over his drawn features and into his uncombed hair, making it stand on end. He had circles under his eyes, and his face sported several days growth of beard. She hadn't heard him come home last night, so she knew the hour must have been very late, indeed, when he'd finally gone to bed. She set a mug of hot tea in front of him. Ron nodded to her and took a grateful sip, as she sat down opposite him. 

"Any luck?" she asked.

Ron shook his head grimly, but there was something sympathetic in his gaze. They'd had this exchange almost every morning since she'd come home, at least on those mornings when Ron had slept at the Burrow. Some nights he didn't come home at all. Ginny sighed. She wished there was something encouraging she could say, but she couldn't think of anything. Every time Ron responded to her questions in the negative, she felt something akin to a cold knife twisting in her stomach. This sensation passed through her now, adding to the nausea. Annoyed at herself for reacting this way, she pushed the feeling impatiently aside.

For Ron had spent the greater part of the last year looking for any trace of Harry. At first, he'd taken a job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, because it promised regular hours and left him free time to pursue his quest. His older brothers had then wrangled him an opening in the Department of Mysteries, for which Ron was grateful. He could put his training to good use, and he was able to tap Department resources in his search. But in a year that search had proved fruitless and frustrating. Ron, however, refused to give up. While Ginny admired his perseverance, she felt Harry just did not wish to be found. It was as if he'd simply dropped off the face of the earth.

"Good morning!" cried a cheery voice. Molly had made her entrance, and she immediately began rattling pots and pans as she set about preparing breakfast. Ginny saw her cast a glance over at the table where she and Ron were sitting. Molly's expression took on a worried note. 

"Ron, dear, you really should be in bed," she said in a concerned tone.

"I can't, Mum," he answered, his voice hoarse from lack of sleep. "I've got to go in to the Ministry today."

"You need to take some time off. They're working you far too hard. Why don't you go see Hermione now that she's done her Muggle exams?" Hermione had recently sat her A-levels. She, like Ginny, was now waiting for the results, but unlike Ginny, Hermione would have to continue waiting until August before she could plan for the future.

Ron gave another grim smile, and Ginny thought she saw something like longing in his eyes at the mention of Hermione. "That would be nice, Mum, but I just can't spare the time. I've got Ministry duties."

Ginny heard her mother give a small sniff. They all knew Ron's Ministry duties took up much less of his time than his search for Harry, but they also knew it was futile to try to convince Ron to give up.

Ginny sipped at her tea, trying to find something happy to think about for a change, but she didn't have much luck. Her mother set a bowl of porridge in front of her, and she stirred it idly, waiting for the post to arrive and seal her fate. She didn't even look up when her father joined the family at the table.

"Earth to Ginny!" Ron's voice made her jump. "What's got into you today?"

"N.E.W.T. results should be arriving any time now," her mother observed. "Really, Ginny, you ought to eat something."

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to stir without a word.

"That reminds me, Ginny," said her father. "I heard there may be an opening in the Improper Use of Magic Office." Ginny stopped playing with her porridge and looked up. "That got your attention, didn't it?" he continued with a twinkle in his eye. "Are you interested?"

Ginny suddenly felt lighter of heart. "Yes, of course I am!"

"It will depend on your results, you know, but I don't think there's much to worry about there." He sounded much more confident than she felt at the moment.

She opened her mouth to reply, but at the same instant, a great horned owl flew into the kitchen and dropped a letter in front of her. She picked up the parchment envelope, her fingers trembling slightly, and turned it over. Breaking the Hogwarts seal on the back, she opened the letter and began to read. She could feel the gazes of her parents and brother boring into her in anticipation, as she took in her results. A disbelieving smile crept over her features. She handed the letter to her father wordlessly: she was speechless with joy. 

She'd done much better than she'd expected. Not as well as Percy or Bill had done in their time, certainly, but she'd managed to outshine the rest of her brothers. Her top mark was, unsurprisingly, in Herbology, but she'd also scored highly in Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. Her lowest mark was History of Magic, but, she reflected, no one cared much about that one. Even her Defence Against the Dark Arts mark was credible. She knew in her heart that this mark should have been higher, but she didn't care at the moment. 

She met her father's eyes and his expression told her he was proud of her accomplishment. "Well, Dad," she said, "what about that Ministry opening?"

"I think it's safe to say that it's yours if you want it."

"There are no other applicants?"

Her father looked uncomfortable for a moment. "None that I know of, but the position hasn't been posted officially as being vacant. I just happened to overhear something yesterday. If you want it, I think I can take you in this morning to meet the head of the office, and we'll see what she says."

"Let me get dressed," Ginny said quickly, as she rose from the table. She heard her mother call after her, but she was too excited now to pay any heed.

She emerged from her room, freshly showered and dressed in her newest robes, a short time later, only to run into Ron, who was obviously waiting for her in the hall. She threw him a questioning glance, while taking a step towards the stairs.

"Wait a minute, Gin," he said, putting a hand on her arm to stop her progress.

"What?" she replied, with a note of impatience.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I've heard things about that office. They have a hard time keeping personnel. Why don't you wait and see what else is out there?"

"I can't, Ron. I have to get out." He raised his eyebrows at this statement, so she continued, "you've not been around much, but you must have noticed that Mum and I aren't exactly getting on well lately."

"Well, yes. But can't you work things out?"

"I don't want to work things out; I want to _move_ out."  


"Where will you go?"

"There's a house in Hogsmeade I can rent. I've got it all set up. I just need a job to pay for it." Ginny realised that Ron was the first person to learn of her plans. She hadn't even told her friends that she had concrete plans to leave home.

"But you've just now got your results. Surely you can wait a day or two and see if there's anything better…"  


"No, I can't. I've got to do this, and the sooner the better." Ginny herself was unsure where the feeling of urgency was coming from. She only knew she had to act on it. "Besides, once I'm at the Ministry, if I don't like this position, I'll at least be in a good spot to hear if anything better opens up."

Ron didn't look very convinced, but at that moment, their father's voice was heard calling her to hurry up.

"Time to run," she said, giving her brother a wan smile. "Wish me luck."

**

Ginny ate lunch with her father at the Leaky Cauldron that afternoon. She found she was quite hungry now, a result of not having had anything for breakfast and receiving good news. She had visited the Improper Use of Magic Office that morning and had been introduced to Mafalda Hopkirk, a short woman with rather shrewd-looking eyes. Those eyes had looked at her assessingly, as she described what she would require of an employee. Ginny's heart had sunk a bit when she heard the sort of hours she'd be working: it hadn't occurred to her that this office needed to be manned on a twenty-four hour basis, although she felt she should have realised this. But when Ms. Hopkirk had actually offered her the position, she felt she could not say no to the opportunity. It was the key to her escape, she felt. She'd gathered her courage and said yes.

"What do you say we buy you an owl?" her father asked suddenly, as they were leaving the pub.

Ginny wasn't expecting this. "An owl?"

"Yes, sort of a present for your N.E.W.T. results and finding your first job. We bought Percy one, after all, when he was made Prefect at Hogwarts, you know."

Ginny considered. An owl wasn't what she'd really be needing. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but does it have to be an owl?"

"Well, no, of course not. What would you like?"

This was it. She had to tell her father she wanted to leave home. "What I'll really be needing is furniture," she said quietly.

Her father stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at her askance. "Furniture?"

"Yes. It won't have to be new. I wouldn't even mind taking anything you and Mum don't need. It's just that I've found a place to live in Hogsmeade, and now I can afford to pay the rent, since I've got a job now." She sincerely hoped this last was true. The Ministry position paid less than she'd hoped, and she'd never asked Dedalus Diggle how much rent would be. She waited while her father processed this information.

"I don't know about this, Ginny. Why don't you wait and see how the job goes? You can live at home until then."

"No, Dad, I can't. I feel I need to do this. Please understand. I'm not getting along with Mum these days, and I just think things would be better if I wasn't living at home."

"Once you're working, you wouldn't actually be at home all that much. Perhaps you and your mother wouldn't tread so much on each other's toes then."

"Do you honestly believe that? I've been trying as hard as I can to stay out of her way since the end of term, and you've seen where that's got me."

"I just think there would be fewer adjustments for you to make if you waited before moving out."

"I'm having enough trouble adjusting to not getting along with Mum. Really, I think things will be better this way."

Her father sighed and looked at her seriously. "If your mind is made up, there's nothing I can do to change it. You're of age, you're finished school, and you've got a paying job. I just wish you wouldn't rush into it." He sounded sad more than anything, and Ginny felt a tug at her heart.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I don't want to wait."

"Your mother won't be happy about this, you know."

"I know, but she's not happy with anything I do these days. She'll just have to learn to accept it."

She said goodbye to her father at the Ministry and returned home the way she'd come, by Floo Powder. The first thing on her mind was to send an owl to Dedalus Diggle and find out when she could move into her house, but when she stepped out of the fireplace into the kitchen at the Burrow, she came face to face with her mother. The older woman had an expectant look on her face.

"Well?" her mother said at last. "How did it go at the Ministry?"

Ginny was reluctant to begin this conversation, because if she did things properly and told her mother she was leaving home, she knew they would end up in another row. But it was best to get it over with. Her mother would have to find out sometime. "It was fine, Mum. I'm taking the job."

Her mother seemed proud of her. "That's wonderful, dear. Why don't you tell me about it?"

Molly poured them both mugs of tea from a freshly brewed pot, and they sat down at the table. "There's not much to tell, Mum. I met with Ms. Hopkirk—she'll be my boss—and she looked at my N.E.W.T. results and said with those marks and my family connections, she could hardly turn me down. Then she told me what the job entailed and that I could start Monday."

Her mother was smiling and nodding. So far so good. Ginny took a deep breath and forged ahead. "Since I start Monday, that won't give me much time."

"Time for what, dear?"  


Ginny swallowed. They were at the breaking point now. "Time to move."

Her mother raised her eyebrows. "Move? What do you mean, move?"  


"Just what I say," Ginny replied, willing herself to stay calm. She was determined to avoid an argument if she possibly could. The outcome of this conversation was too important to her. "I'm moving out of the Burrow."  


"And just where are you planning on living?"

"Hogsmeade."

"What are you going to do? Take a room over The Three Broomsticks?"

"No, Mum." Her tone was clipped, as she fought to rein in her temper. "There's a cottage for rent. I'm going to take it."  


"Where, exactly, is this cottage? Who's renting it out and for how much? How did you even find out about all this?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother's patronising tone. It was obvious that she thought Ginny incapable of arranging things for herself. It was quite ironic, Ginny thought bitterly, given the top marks she'd just received. Aloud, she attempted to answer her mother's questions. "There's a little cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, and I used to go by it whenever I could. Last week, I met the owner, and he told me it was for rent and that I could have it if I wanted."

"And you told him you'd take it?"  


"Of course not, Mum!" She was becoming exasperated now. "I told him I was just finishing school and needed to find a job. He said there was no hurry."

"What did you say his name was again?"

"I didn't. It's Dedalus Diggle."

Her mother let out a short, huffing sort of breath. She seemed to be looking for something to criticise but could find nothing. "Well, you can be sure I'll be asking your father about him."

"Mum! Honestly, I'm not a baby! I've met him. He's just a sweet old man."

Her mother pursed her lips and continued. "And what's the rent?"  


Ginny mumbled a response. Her mother had hit on a weak point with that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I said, I didn't think to ask." Ginny enunciated each syllable this time.

"Don't you think you'd better?"

"I'm planning on it. I need to owl Mr. Diggle anyway."

"Hogsmeade," her mother repeated to herself. "So far."

Ginny sighed impatiently. "Really, Mum, how long does it take by Floo? Besides, I can get my Apparition license this summer."

"I know, but it's still so far. I just never expected you to leave so soon." Her voice had an odd catch to it. Ginny felt a lump rise to her throat. In spite of their current relationship, she knew her mother loved her.

"I'm sorry, Mum. It's time for me to try things on my own."

"I just wish…" Her mother trailed off wistfully here, and Ginny waited for her to continue. "I just wish that if you were leaving it were for another reason."

Damn! thought Ginny. It had been going relatively well up until now, but she knew very well what her mother meant to insinuate by this last remark. Still, Ginny was determined to save the situation if she could. "Don't say it, Mum, please."

"Ginny, I only want you to be happy. Ian was a very lovely boy, and…"

"Haven't we rowed about this often enough?" Ginny said in a louder voice than she'd intended. "I wouldn't have been happy with him. That's why I broke things off. I don't need him or any other boy to make me happy!"

"But…"

Ginny cut her off. "No! I will not discuss this with you. There's _nothing_ to discuss! This is the exact reason I want to leave. To have some peace!" 

And she stood up and left the kitchen, slamming the door behind her and ignoring anything further her mother had to say. She stomped straight up to Ron's room at the top of the house and was relieved to find Pigwidgeon in his cage, rather than off delivering a letter to Hermione. She found a scrap of parchment along with a quill and some ink among Ron's things, dashed off a note to Dedalus Diggle and went over to Pigwidgeon's cage. The tiny grey owl had not calmed down at all since the last time Ginny had used him the previous summer, and went zooming happily around the room when she released him. When he was finally read to stand still long enough for her to attach the not to his leg, her patience was very thin indeed. She sincerely hoped that Dedalus Diggle would answer her promptly.


	5. Chapter Five: Beginnings

****

Chapter Five: **Beginnings**

Ginny ran down her mental checklist one final time. It was moving day, she'd been up since dawn, and she was already exhausted, in spite of the fact that it was still early. She had just spent a very tiring past few days trying to organise everything she'd need in her new home. She hadn't realised just how much she'd need in such a short time, either. She looked at her collection of mismatched furnishings, which at the moment were crammed into her bedroom.

She'd had to make do with what she could scrounge together: not only did she lack funds to buy new furniture, she lacked time to track down anything really good. She already had her bedroom furniture from her room here at the Burrow, and to that she'd been able to add a few odds and ends from the family. From her Uncle Bilius she'd got an old sofa that smelled, incongruously enough, like Ron's aftershave. Her parents had bought her some other items second hand as a school leaving present: an old table and chairs for the kitchen and a wardrobe that had smelled of Butterbeer before she'd applied a Deodorising Charm to it. Her father had surprised her only yesterday with a Muggle-style toaster, which he had charmed so that if wouldn't need eckeltricity to work. All in all, she would be able to get off to a decent start in her new home. She'd need to add things occasionally, but she wasn't badly off.

She'd also spent a great deal of time in the past few days cleaning. Her house had been unoccupied for quite some time, and there had been a thick layer of dust over everything. But that was no longer the case, and the windows were now sparkling clean. Ginny didn't even want to begin to think about the condition of the garden. She would have to tackle that job gradually once she'd settled in. She hoped to have time on the weekends to work at putting things in order. It was already Saturday, and her new job at the Ministry began on Monday. She'd need the day tomorrow to unpack her things. Perhaps she'd have time to get at the weeds, if she was lucky.

"Here you are, dear. That seems to be the last of it."

Her mother's voice invaded her thoughts. Ginny's mother was placing several bags of kitchen gadgets she no longer used among Ginny's things. Soon Ginny would have to begin the task of Shrinking it all to a manageable size, so that she could fit it into her trunk and take it to her house. Her mother was eyeing Ginny's things critically.

"How are you going to manage to get all this through the Floo network without breaking anything?" her mother asked.

"It'll be fine, Mum."

"I just think you're going about this the wrong way. For one thing, if you'd found yourself someplace closer to move, you wouldn't have to haul all this through the fireplace."

"I'll be fine, Mum," Ginny grated a little more insistently. Her mother had been finding things to criticise about this move all week, from the amount of rent Ginny would be paying to the condition the house was in when she'd agreed to rent it.

"I still don't see what the rush is to move out. You haven't even started your job at the Ministry yet, and you don't know how much of your time it will take up. When are you going to find the time to get the garden in shape, I'd like to know."

"I'll manage, Mum. All right?" Ginny fought hard to keep a lid on her temper, but it was difficult. The fact that she was so tired out wasn't helping any.

A noise was heard from downstairs, breaking in on the impending argument. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. She'd been afraid she was about to say something really regrettable to her mother. Her mother left Ginny's room to see what was going on. Ginny thought she could hear her mother greeting someone in the kitchen. Soon Charlie's voice was heard on the stairs.

"Gin, I've come to see if you could use a hand with anything."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. It would be nice to be able to count on someone else for the large things. Besides, Charlie could Apparate. Perhaps he could take some of the more fragile items with him, so that she wouldn't have to risk them by taking them through the Floo. "Thanks, Charlie," she said with a smile. "I could use the help."

"I think I owe you one in any case," Charlie said rather sheepishly. "I know you weren't happy that I told Mum about Ian."

Ginny's smile faded a bit at this, even though the matter was rather moot by now. "Yes, well, don't think you're going to continue to spy on me just because you're at Hogwarts and I'll be living in Hogsmeade."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I've learned my lesson, believe me." 

"Good then," Ginny said, her smile turning decidedly evil now. "You can do the heavy lifting."

"What heavy lifting? Aren't you going to Transfigure things or shrink them magically or something?"

"Yeah, actually I am. What I really need you for is to Apparate with things, provided you end up in the right place." 

Charlie looked hurt; he was a bit sensitive about the fact that he'd had to take his Apparition test twice before receiving his license. "Hey, that first Apparition test was a fluke. I've not ended up in the wrong place since then. Just wait until you have to take it. You'll see it's not as easy as you think."

"I suppose I'll be finding out sooner or later."  


"When are you planning on going for your test?"

"Later this summer if I can find the time. In the mean time I'll be stuck using the Floo to go into work." Ginny made a face of distaste at the idea. It wasn't exactly her favourite way to travel. She usually scraped an elbow, felt ill, and came out all sooty whenever she travelled this way.

Charlie drew his wand. "Shall we get started then?"

"Can I get some breakfast first? I've been up for hours and haven't had any yet. I'm starved."

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

They went to the kitchen, where their mother was sitting at the table having a cup of tea and looking at the morning's edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Ginny poured herself her own mug of tea and began to make herself some toast, while Charlie sat down at the table.

"Can I get you a cup, as well, Charlie?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, sure, Gin."

Their mother looked up from the paper. "Have you had any breakfast, dear? I can get you some." She started to get up from her chair.

"I'm fine, Mum. Already had plenty up at school." Charlie was staying at Hogwarts over the summer. Ginny wondered about this. Usually Hogwarts professors spent the summer holidays elsewhere, either at a private or summer residence. Ginny thought perhaps a certain Defence Against the Dark Arts professor might also be staying on for the summer or at least spending the holiday somewhere close to Hogwarts. If their mother was entertaining any similar thoughts, she kept them to herself.

Ginny took a seat at the table with her toast and tea, the sound of footsteps came from the direction of the stairs. Ron had obviously just risen, having spent yet another evening working late at the Ministry. Upon seeing her youngest son, Molly did get up now and set about making him a hearty breakfast. Ginny reached for the _Daily Prophet _that her mother had left abandoned on the table.

She was surprised to see an article on Harry on the front page. According to this article, he'd been sighted in London recently. She pointed it out to Ron, who quickly skimmed it.

"Nah," he said when he was done. "That's all a bunch of rubbish. No one saw Harry. I checked it out myself. They're just putting that on the front page because his name still sells papers. As far as I can tell he's left England altogether."

Ginny felt a cold stab of disappointment, which she carefully kept to herself. Charlie had now taken the paper from Ron and was reading the article. Ginny thought she saw him glance at her speculatively, but it happened so fast, it was difficult to tell. She hoped she was mistaken. She was worried that Charlie might have heard about her Patronus from Professor McCallum and that he might mention it to the rest of the family. She didn't think she'd be able to live down the humiliation if they were to find out about that. She squirmed in her chair, waiting for him to comment, but he said nothing.

Ginny finished her tea and toast as quickly as she could, wanting to get on with moving now and avoid any potentially embarrassing situation. She got up from the table, giving a nod to Charlie that she was ready. Ron seemed oblivious to it all and remained where he was, staring at nothing in particular. Too late he came back to himself and said, "you're moving out today, aren't you, Gin. Need a hand?"

Ginny was already at the kitchen door when he spoke. Turning slightly, she replied, "that's okay, Ron, Charlie's helping me."

She went back to her room, where Charlie was already Transfiguring her furniture into smaller, lighter objects. With his help they had soon managed to fit everything into her old school trunk. It was amazing, really, Ginny thought, that Muggles had to hire people to physically carry heavy objects out to a large lorry when they moved. Her father had taken great delight in telling her about this the other night at supper.

Ginny looked around her now empty room and heaved a sigh. She wasn't exactly sad to be leaving,--she felt it was time--but still, this had been her room for as long as she could remember. She didn't expect to be returning here ever. A hollow echo magnified the sound of her footsteps as she followed Charlie out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Have you got everything?" asked her mother when they'd returned downstairs with her trunk.

"If I've forgotten anything, I can always come back for it, Mum."

"Of course you can, dear. Now don't forget, once you get to your new place, the first thing to do is get the curtains up. Don't want the neighbours peering in at you."

"Yes, Mum." At this point it was better for Ginny to hold her tongue and agree with everything. She knew that in a matter of minutes she'd be gone and could do as she pleased.

"And don't forget to cast a ward over the place."

"I won't, Mum. Look, I think we're ready to be off now." Ginny looked around and saw that her father had joined Ron in the kitchen. He must have been tinkering in his shed earlier. Now he stepped forward to envelop her in a hug. Ginny embraced him and her brother in turn and came to her mother at last. Molly seemed to have gone a bit misty

"Don't forget to send us lots of owls, dear," she said, gathering Ginny close.

"I'll be able to talk to you through the fire just as easily, Mum. Really, it's not like I'm moving to the other side of the world."

"That reminds me," said her mother, as she released Ginny. She opened a cupboard and took out a large jar. "Floo powder. You'll be needing it before you get around to getting your Apparition license. Make good use of it to come visit sometimes."

"I will, Mum." 

She opened the jar and threw a pinch of Floo powder into the fire. Charlie would Apparate with her trunk. With one last wave of her hand, Ginny stepped into the emerald flames and cried, "my cottage in Hogsmeade!" The flames roared higher, and Ginny was sucked into the Floo network and spinning out of control, until she came to her grate at last. Stumbling forward but somehow managing to keep her footing, she emerged into her own kitchen. 

Charlie was waiting at the front door with her trunk. She helped him bring it into the living room, and then they opened it. Looking at the pile of quills, rolls of parchment, and cushions into which they had transformed her furniture, Ginny no longer had any idea what went were, and she could tell by looking at Charlie, he was as lost as she. They had no choice but to begin removing the spells there in the living room, leaving themselves with a number of large items to find a place for.

Ginny looked ruefully at Charlie. "See, I knew you'd come in handy. I do have some heavy things that need moved after all."

If Charlie was going to reply to this, he was interrupted by a knock at the front door. "Looks as if you've got a visitor already," he commented.

Ginny went to answer the door and was surprised to find her former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher standing there. "Hello, Ginny," said Professor McCallum. "I'm sorry to intrude like this on your moving day, but I think I just may find Charlie here."

Ginny was rather irritated. Why had Charlie invited his girlfriend over when he was supposed to be helping with the move? "Erm, yes," she replied, carefully keeping her tone neutral. "He's in the living room. You'll have to excuse the mess. Only we've just got here."

"Sorry, Gin," said Charlie. "I thought we'd be finished by now."

"Not a problem," said Professor McCallum. "Another pair of hands will make the job go faster." She was looking appreciatively at Charlie who was rolling up his sleeves in preparation for putting the furniture in place. Ginny rolled her eyes. What was so wonderful about Charlie? she wondered. He wasn't anything special as far as she was concerned. Just an overprotective older brother.

Half an hour later, Ginny was trying to avoid laughing, as Charlie moved the sofa for what seemed like the fiftieth time. Professor McCallum seemed determined to have the furniture placed just so and was taking great delight in making Charlie move it until it was to her liking. Ginny might have been a bit annoyed with this at first, until she realised how much more annoying it would be for Charlie if she went along with the game. She had now become a co-conspirator.

"There," said Charlie, putting the sofa down. "There it stays, and I'm not moving it again."

"I don't know…" said Professor McCallum.

"I like it" said Ginny. "Leave it there. Only now the armchairs need to be moved closer to the fireplace."

"Yes, I believe you're right," agreed Professor McCallum. "Charlie, the armchairs."

Charlie heaved a great sigh and complied. Ginny had to stifle a giggle as her former teacher turned to her and winked. 

Finally Charlie had had enough. "That's it. I'm not moving anything more. It stays where it is. And if I didn't know better I'd say you were doing it on purpose."

Ginny fought to keep her face straight. "Who us? We'd never dream of it," she said angelically.

"Come on, dear, I'll buy you a pint at the Three Broomsticks," said Professor McCallum. "You've earned it."

"I bloody well have. Making me move this stuff around in this heat…" It was a rather hot day, and he was flushed and perspiring.

"Bye, Charlie," Ginny called after him. "Thanks for the help."

She saw them to the door, and then turned around and surveyed her domain. It might not look like much, but it was all hers. She still had a number of things to unpack and put away. The kitchen things alone would take the better part of the day, once she'd washed them all before putting them in the cupboards. She decided to begin with that, intentionally ignoring her mother's advise. Her mother would never know, after all…

She'd get to it eventually, the curtains and casting the ward. At the moment, however, she just wanted to sit down and have a break. She was hungry and had nothing to eat in the house. She mentally added shopping to her "to-do" list. Ginny collapsed into an armchair. She'd get to it, eventually. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the fact that the future was hers. She could be independent, and she was determined to make a success of it. 

_A/N: This is the end of this particular tale. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first four chapters in various places:_

arne, chryslin, Condor_5, Firebolt909, frizzylizzy, Imogen, KobeG, maidmarian62, Michelle Ravel, and Willow.

Thanks also to Imogen, chryslin, and Firebolt909 for beta reading.


End file.
